Promotions are specific communications made from one entity to another entity. The challenges in managing promotions can arise out of the various situations in which promotions are used. For example, marketers in the financial services, travel and retail industries may each have specialized considerations when communicating with potential or existing customers. Each industry has different types of promotions directed to communicate different types of products or services, resulting in an infinite variety of possible attributes. All marketers produce a potentially large variety of promotions and assign them to a potentially large variety of contacts. These promotions are logged and tracked for future analysis to improve effectiveness of the promotions.